


Too Sick to go Home

by rosebud1000



Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: Marinette is sick, and although she's not affected when she's Ladybug, her symptoms come back when she detransforms. She doesn't make it home before her timer after an akuma, and is too feverish to remember she needs to transform.It's a good thing Chat Noir is always willing to save his princess.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659745
Comments: 8
Kudos: 235





	Too Sick to go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting a one-shot over 1000 words? It's more likely than you think. (no it's not) (I don't know how this ended up so long)

Marinette’s earring was beeping, warning her she only had two minutes left. She wouldn’t be able to make it home in two minutes. Being sick as Ladybug proved less of a problem than she’d thought it would be. Any and all symptoms disappeared the moment she transformed--but the moment the transformation fell, she was sick again.

“Your timer,” Chat reminded her.

“Right.” She could at least get close to the bakery. “Bug out.”

She didn’t get as far as she’d expected. She landed in a near-empty park, crouched behind a row of hedges as the transformation vanished. She had no choice but to wait for Tikki to eat, and then retransform and head home.

Often, her symptoms were worse after spending time as Ladybug, so she wasn’t surprised by her headache having increased from earlier. She hadn’t had a fever before, though she might’ve now. She felt cold, shivering almost. She lifted a hand to her face, her cheek burning under her fingers.

She felt dizzy, the world swimming around her. There was something on her back, brushing her shoulder. She turned her head to see what it was, only to find the leaves of the bush she was hiding behind. There was something she needed to do… if only she could remember what it was.

“Marinette,” a small voice whispered. She ignored it. It’d just been the wind, she thought.

She was clearly in no state to go home. The ground was dirt beneath her, soft enough to lay on. She curled up under the bush. If she lay like that, she might warm up.

“Marinette, let’s go.”

“Mmkay…” Marinette settled into the base of the bush, branches tangling in her hair.

“Princess?”

Tikki hid in her purse.

“Are you okay?”

It took a lot of effort to lift her head, and when she did, she found herself staring up at Chat Noir. She tried to say something, though she wasn’t sure what, but only succeeded in mumbling.

“Princess…” Chat placed his hand on her forehead. “How did you get so far from home?”

Marinette blinked at him. Far from home? Right, bushes weren’t normally homes. Chat offered his hand to her, and she took it. He wanted her to stand. She could do that. She wasn’t so dizzy…

“Woah.” Chat caught her as she fell onto him, not even standing for a second. “I’ll just carry you, then.”

He lifted her up, and she curled up into his chest. The air around her was cold, frozen, but Chat’s heat was burning her. How was it possible to be so cold and so hot at the same time?

“ _ Minou _ …” she muttered, grabbing his arm.

“Don’t worry, princess, I’ve got you.” He pulled her hand off his arm, reaching behind him for his baton. “I’ll take you home.”

Marinette would’ve been terrified of flying through the city, if it wasn't something she herself did often. She snuggled closer to Chat, despite the burning of her skin. She was tired, exhausted from the fight and being sick. Her eyelids were heavy, sleep pulling her in.

She didn’t quite fall asleep, getting stuck inside the half-awakeness of fever, where she should be asleep, but something--she wasn’t sure what--wouldn’t let her close her eyes for good. She could still feel Chat’s arm holding her, his suit against her cheek as they traveled. She didn’t notice when they landed in front of the bakery, or the customers staring as Chat entered.

“Marinette! You’re okay!” Her mom put a hand to Marinette’s face. “Oh, you’ve got a fever again. Tom, we’ve found Marinette.”

“We have?” Tom came in from behind the counter.

“Well, Chat Noir did.”

“Just doing my job,” he said. “But I would’ve taken her home regardless. Do you want me to take her upstairs?”

“That would be wonderful, Chat Noir. Just put her on the couch. I’ll make some tea and be right up.” Sabine showed him where the stairs to the apartment were.

“See?” Chat Noir said, taking the stairs two at a time. “I told you I’d get you home.”

“Mmhm,” Marinette agreed.

He tried to lay her on the couch, but she kept a tight hold around his waist, refusing to be set down. She didn’t want to give up his warmth.

“You’re gonna have to let go.”

“No…”

Chat laughed, freeing himself from her embrace. She stayed curled on the couch, shivering again. She was so cold.

Chat turned around the living room, found a throw blanket, and snatched it up.

“Is this better?” he asked, covering her with it.

“Mmhm.” Marinette grabbed the blanket and pulled it around herself.

Chat, kneeling down to her height on the couch, brushed her messed-up hair back from her face. She moved to a better position on the cushions, her face suddenly that much closer to Chat’s. His lips hovered over her forehead.

Footsteps echoed up the stairs, and he shot back to his feet.

“She must’ve gone up to the balcony for some air during the fight, and got hit by the akuma, Tom,” Sabine said, “I do  _ not _ think that Chat Noir kidnapped her. He brought her home because he found her after the fight.”

_ It’s good that they think that, _ Marinette thought, then wondered why. She hadn’t been hit by the akuma. She’d gone through a lot of trouble to not be hit by it. Right. They couldn’t know she’d been in that fight. She was glad her kitty had brought her home.

Sabine opened the door, holding a mug. Chat Noir had the decency to pretend they hadn’t heard the last part of her conversation with Tom.

“How are you feeling, honey?” Sabine set the mug on the table by Marinette.

“…tired.” 

“Alright, try to fall asleep, then.”

Marinette pulled the blanket up to her chin in response.

“Thank you a lot, Chat Noir,” Sabine said, turning to Chat.

“You don’t need to thank me, Mme Cheng.”

“Would you like some pastries at least? We have plenty.”

“I really ought to get home myself, but thanks for the offer.”

“Come back some other time, then. Maybe Marinette will be feeling well enough to join you.”

“I might just take you up on that.” Chat walked towards the door. As he stepped out of the apartment, he turned back to add, “I hope you feel better soon, princess.”


End file.
